Because I Love You
by lilm1991
Summary: Lavi and the other start to realize that Allen has been avoiding Lavi, so Lavi decides to confront Allen.Laven, This fanfic contains yaoi maleXmale don't like it then hit the road, if otherwise enjoy :


**This is my first time writing a yaoi fic so please be nice :)**

* * *

"Allen, stop!"

The white haired boy turned down another corner as the older boy gave chase. Lavi and the others had noticed, the timid boy had been avoiding him. He had been completely ignoring Lavi. His best friend, having always been there 24/7 to care to his every whim and cry for attention, Lavi was no fan of the the way Allen was acting. The halls and marble floors echoed with the sound of shoes as they ran from and to each other through the building like a labyrinth. Earlier that day, Allen had been hanging around Lenalee not only did it infuriate Lavi, but it had become a new habit of the boy.

Lavi had managed to catch up with Allen and grab his arm, but Allen just pulled his arm out of Lavi's grasp.

"Stay away!"

There was a moment of quiet until Allen clutched his hands until his knuckles trued white, his body shaking slightly in embarrassment and untraceable, passionate emotion until he sprinted to the doors, shouting,

"Stay away from me!"

That confrontation was what had brought Lavi into the predicament he'd been in; chasing the boy down corridor after corridor. Allen had always been a tad faster than Lavi, whether in literal physical strength or emotional evolution, he always seemed to be a step ahead. Finally they found themselves alone in an empty room, Lavi slammed the doors shut behind him as he huffed and choked to find his breath,

"W-what is going on with you?"

"I told you to leave me alone, Lavi,"

Lavi's lips twitched, wanting to move into a smile at the much missed and admired sound of his best friend's voice. Concern write across his face, he inquired,

"What did I do, Allen? What's wrong? Why aren't you talking to me?"

"It's your fault, Lavi, not mine, it's your fault that all this happened,"

Lavi tilted his head, "What? What's my fault?"

"You know!"

"Know what?"

Allen turned the other way, his eyes crunched closed as tears fell down his face,

"That I'm in love with you, you idiot!"

Lavi stepped closer the younger boy, placing his hands on his face, making tear filled gray eyes meet with emerald green

"Say it again,"

"What?"

"Tell me how you feel about me,"

Allen blushed furiously, "No,"

"Just Tell me,"

"No, Lavi, stop," Allen demanded, "I'm sorry about how I feel, now just leave it,"

"Just say it,"

"Why? Why do you want me to say it? Why does it matter!"

"Because I love you more than anything"

With that Lavi crashed his lips onto Allen's. picked up the younger boy, Lavi walked over to a near by bed and dropped the boy down, Lavi then crawled over and looked down at Allen.

"Do you really love me Lavi"

"Yes Allen I've loved you for a long time now"

Lavi closed the gap between them and kissed the boy eagerly. He wrapped his arms around Allen's neck, pulling him closer. Lavi groaned and Allen responded by opening his mouth a little. Lavi immediately saw this and slipped his tongue in, winning dominance in an instant. He tasted the younger boy. Inch by inch savoring the sweetness of their kiss. Allen tangled his fingers into Lavi's hair, intensifying their kiss even further.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this, Lavi." Allen whispered breathlessly

"Then I'll make it worth your wait…" Lavi replied seductively

Lavi's lips found their way to Allen's neck, planting butterfly kisses on it. He then found Allen's vein, nipping and sucking on it while making the boy moan. Lavi's hands traveled to Allen's button up shirt. His fingers laced around the buttons, flicking them open in a swift motion. After making sure all the buttons were open, he tugged the offensive shirt off, leaving his younger boy's chest bare.

After Lavi had marked Allen on the neck, he made his way down to the collarbone and then to Allen's flat chest. He took one erect nipple in his mouth while rubbing the other with his thumb and forefinger. making Allen moan, asking for more from Lavi. But, his pleas weren't immediately fulfilled. Lavi kept on teasing him, using his tongue and his fingertips to send waves of pleasure throughout Allen's whole body.

"Don't tease me, Lavi…" Allen pleaded

Lavi smirked and went down to Allen's pants. With his teeth, he flicked open the button and bit down the zipper. Lavi then pulled down Allen's pants and boxers swiftly in one motion. He sat back and adored the sight before him. Allen, on the other hand, felt a little shy and covered himself up with his hand. But, Lavi caught Allen's wrists and pinned them above his head.

"Allen. Please don't try to hide it from me…" Lavi whispered as he planed a kiss on Allen's lips.

Lavi then moved down to the growing erection in between Allen's legs. He took it in his hand, amazed by the size of it. He then wrapped his hand around it, and then bent down to give the head a kiss. Lavi licked and sucked on Allen's manhood. His eyes traveled up, looking at the younger boys expression. Allen had his head leaned back, eyes shut tight and mouth gaped open. His moans were stuck on his throat and his breaths hiked a couple of steps.

"L-Lavi…" Allen moaned

Lavi bobbed his head faster, sending Allen to the edge. His hand then massaged the hard shaft, helping his mouth please the younger boy. Allen then arched his back and then grabbed Lavi's head, forcing him to take more of him in his mouth. With three final thrusts, Allen screamed out, releasing his load into Lavi's mouth. Lavi drank every drop of Allen's seed, even licking his manhood clean for him.

"That was amazing…" Allen panted

"You haven't seen the best part yet…" Lavi smiled

Lavi stood up and stripped himself of his clothes before crawling back on top of Allen, moving one hand between Allen's legs and inserting a digit into his entrance. Allen groaned as he felt a finger move inside him. Lavi whispered for him to relax. It took a while for Allen to relax his muscles. Lavi moved his finger in and out until Allen was already used to the sensation of having something in him.

When Lavi felt that Allen has adjusted, he inserted the second finger in. With a scissoring motion, he stretched the boy, while making sure not to hurt him so much. Allen moaned and groaned as he grinded his hips towards Lavi's hand. Lavi then added the third digit, digging deep into Allen reaching the sensitive spot that made him see all white. Allen's mouth hung open, his eyes shut tight as he moved his hips to feel more of the white hot pleasure.

"Now, you're ready. This might hurt a bit… But trust me, it will feel better than my fingers…" Lavi said, pulling his fingers out

Lavi got into his knees and slowly, he pushed the head for his manhood into Allen's entrance. Allen yelped as he was filled inch by inch. Lavi gently pushed his way in. As he made sure he was all the way in, he stopped and let Allen get used to his size.

"Does it hurt?" Lavi asked in an apologetic voice

"No… Not much…"

"Can I move now?"

"Yeah…"

Lavi smiled and held Allen's hips, slowly thrusting in and out of the boy. Gently but forcefully, he dug deep into Allen, taking him and filling him. Lavi raised his tempo, gripping his Allen's manhood and matching the rhythm his trusts. Allen held on the headboard, throwing his head back and screaming at the top of his lungs. Lavi rammed into Allen. Sweat, heat and the smell of sex were the only things they felt in the midst of bliss. Lavi grinded his hips hard, hitting the sweet spot that made Allen scream his loudest. He moved, hitting the spot again and again.

"Lavi… I'm gonna…"

"Me too, Allen just a little longer…"

Allen's knees weakened as he felt an orgasm build up. Lavi placed his had at either side of Allen's head, leaning down to kiss Allen on the lips. both groaning each others names as they reached their climax and released their load. They both collapsed on the bed, panting and gasping for air. Their cheeks tainted by a slight blush.

"I love you, Lavi…"

"I love you, too, Allen…"

with that they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

**Thank you for reading please review and tell me what you think :)**


End file.
